


Bnha/Hetalia AU Works

by lostreveries



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, also mentions of trauma for ivan, also some mentions of blood, and i'm not bothering to format it into a fanfiction at the moment, bnha au, england/france is eventually, so just enjoy, this is an rp thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostreveries/pseuds/lostreveries
Summary: a roleplay i'm doing with my friend where the hetalia countries have quirks and are in the place of the main cast of bnha. they are not countries in this au, just humans with quirks!





	Bnha/Hetalia AU Works

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred F. Jones 
> 
> Quirk: Show Stopper  
> Alfred can grab the full attention of anyone in his general vicinity. He can use it on an individual, but it takes more focus. When Alfred activates Show Stopper is very difficult to tear your eyes away from him or not listen to what he has to say.
> 
> Ivan Braginsky
> 
> Quirk: Frost Bite  
> With direct contact Ivan can sap the heat from someone’s body and induce hypothermia. However, his own body temperature also plummets to the point he’s freezing.

**sho - chan - Last Sunday at 9:27 PM**  
Alfred had known from the very beginning this exercise was not going to go well.

Mr. Kirkland's eyes had searched their class, and Al had watched him, like the shark he was -- with fucked up teeth, albeit -- and when they'd landed on Ivan, he had felt a curl of indignation in his gut. He'd almost gone over and snapped something at their teacher -- but he'd felt a gentle hand on his arm, holding him back. He'd whipped around in his slight fury, and met timid, slitted eyes. 

Kiku. He understood -- though he was a bit fearful of Ivan himself -- but he understood. 

"It's not fuckin' fair to him, Honda. Kirk knows how Ivan feels about that shit." Alfred snapped, adjusting his glasses before violently crossing his arms, glowering at their teacher from across the field. "He coulda picked, anybody, and he picked --"

"Perhaps he picked Ivan because of that issue." Kiku's voice was as timid as ever, but he heard that slight nervousness to his tone, as if he was afraid to set Alfred. "To force him into an uncomfortable situation in order to deal with it?" 

Alfred shook his head, letting out a disbelieving snort. "Kirkland's just biased. He's way too hard on Ivan as is, man! The guy's tryin' harder than anybody -- except me, 'course -- just 'cause he's got a quirk that isn't flashy and cool." A pause. "I take that back, it is cool, and that's not just 'cause his quirk is -- " 

"Alfred." He paused again, breaking away from his ramblings to look at his friend. Kiku nodded ahead. "We are about to start. We should be discussing battle strategies." Not only had Kirkland singled Ivan out to be the villain in this exercise, he had pitted him against his best friend, and Kiku, who had been slowly warming up to the the Russian student.

The exercise was set up so Alfred and Kiku had to get through obstacles and traps laid out across the field in order to get to the end of the "zone." They were at a slight disadvantage this way. Ivan was set closer towards the exit, in one of the buildings (they needed to find which one he was in) set up with fake hostages. There were just three dummies, but they got the point across. Kiku and he needed to collect the hostages, and have at least one of them escape along with the three of them. 

"I'll keep his attention on me while you try and get the hostages. He's prolly gonna expect that, though, and he knows my moves pretty well, but I don't think you guys have fought before, so we'll just have to -- "

"START!"

The two scrambled over each other in their haste to get going. They had a twenty minute time limit -- but Alfred was sure that'd be enough. He couldn't let his worry for Ivan's feelings affect this exercise too much. They could talk after, but it'd be fine, because he knew the other would never hurt him too badly, anyway.

 **Disembodied Yeah! - Last Monday at 12:25 AM**  
Ivan’s smile did not falter from where it lay against his lips when Mr. Kirkland picked him to be the villain for the day’s exercise again, but the curl of frustration that had been growing in his chest the last several weeks darkened into something almost pliable, crawling up the back of his throat and staining his mouth with a metallic taste. Feliciano who had been the closest to him when he was picked looked at him with a bead of nervous sweat dripping down his neck, trying to subtly inch away from him. 

His fist tightened at his side as he walked towards the building Mr. Kirkland informed he’d find the hostages in. His scarf curling around his arms as he let his frustration bubble to the surface, tears brining in his eyes as he entered the building. 

His words forming a mumbling trail as climbed the stairs toward the location the dolls had been placed, “I have worked so hard. I am strong now but people are just afraid of me. Why is it that everyone thinks I am a villain? I am strong now. I just want to make everyone see I can be a hero too!”

He slipped his trusty metal magic pipe of pain from his coat and rung the metal between his fingers. Frost quickly spreading across the surface as his quirk cooled the metal to the point the water from the air crystallized along the surface. 

He glared down at the three rather fairly non lifelike dolls that sat in a pile on the floor. He placed himself in front of them, pulling his knees to his chest as he tells the head of his pipe against the concrete, now speaking to the dolls, “You’re afraid of my too because I’m the villain. I’m not like my care takers though! I promise I’m not loud or mean. I could give you food and clothes. You don’t need to be afraid of me. We can be friends!”

 **sho - chan - Last Monday at 1:49 AM**  
Just the first ten minutes of the exercise was spent trying to find the building Ivan was in, and Alfred concluded this was probably going to be a bit harder than he had thought. He had suggested to Kiku they split up, but the other student had shook his head, explaining if one of them ran into the "villain" alone, neither of them would be able to make it to the exit, and no "hostages" would be saved. They had to do it together, or it wasn't going to work. 

The traps had been easy enough avoid, especially when Kiku had suggested, timidly, that they could try scaling one of the buildings and they could reach the end of the battlefield more easily. Alfred had wanted to up and scale it with just his cane and Kiku's gliding help, but the Japanese man had simply suggested they take the stairs.

It was a quick glide across, with Kiku's arms looped tightly under Alfred's own, though their landing was particularly spectacular, the both of them tumbling into the concrete. Alfred played it off with a roll, hopping back up to his feet, with only a few scrapes to show for it. Kiku was not as lucky, rubbing his now raw elbows once Alfred had helped him up. It was worth it, though, as they now had the exit in their sights, and could start their actual search for Ivan. 

Luckily, it didn't take too much longer. They heard him before they had even attempted to enter, footsteps feather light as they listened to Ivan ramble ( a bit sadly, thought Alfred ) to the dolls in the room. He shook his head, nodding towards Kiku. It meant that Ivan was near the dummies, so they'd have to be quick, and his dragon friend would have to try hard not to be touched by Ivan's quirk, or else it might've just been up to Alfred, and his quirk wasn't exactly ... super battle - friendly -- at least, not by himself.

They mumbled a vague rehearsal of the plan before Alfred busted down the door with some enthusiasms, letting out a bellowed _"HEEEEYYYYY!"_ and waving his arms about, though he didn't need that to be noticed. Alfred flashed his best friend ( ??? ) a smile that was partially competitive and in another part, attempting to be reassuring, though he doubted it was actually so. Kiku kept his eyes off Alfred as he activated his quirk, gaze trained on the three dummies piled on the floor, searching for an opening.

 **Disembodied Yeah! - Last Monday at 2:26 AM**  
Ivan’s head snapped around when the door was kicked in with Alfred’s characteristic shout. His friend’s smile in his direction making that nasty dark feeling in his chest resurge viciously. 

Why was he smiling at him? They were supposed to treat him like a villain. Alfred was supposed to treat him different. He was not supposed to smile at him like that here. 

Things were different. That smile shouldn’t be there. He wanted to wipe it off Alfred’s face.

His fist tightening around the pipe in his hand as he stood from where he had sat himself while he waited. A shiver racking down his spine as his quirk manifested itself without his active thought. The frost on the pipe thickening while tail end of his scarf unfurled from his arm and curled around the chest of smallest doll.

It was modeled after a child. The larger two obviously playing the roles of parents, but Ivan did not want to leave the child with them. He wanted it to be separated. He wanted it to be cold and lonely and...

His smile was unnatural. It was pulled too tight over his teeth as his eyes narrowed. His voice airy and light as though nothing had changed while the air in the room progressively grew colder, “I am tired of playing this game. I don’t want to play anymore. How about I just squish you and we go back, da?”

 **sho - chan - Last Monday at 2:47 AM**  
"C'mon, Vanya, the point of a game is to have fun!" Alfred's smile didn't break, but there was nothing happy about this situation. He couldn't afford to take his own attention off of Ivan, anyway, needing to keep him focused on him while Kiku figured out what to do. He was certain the other man was grabbing at the dummies left behind, the only one in Ivan's grasp being the child - like one, but he didn't try to watch. 

"You're not gonna get anythin' done by just sulking, come over here and lemme give ya a one - two!" The grin was a bit more genuine now, flashing the Russian student a playful wink as he punched the air in time with his one - two. Though, he felt like the fallout of this interaction was just going to kick him in the ass, he wasn't scared of Ivan. Sure, his friend had a pretty dangerous quirk, but there was never any malicious intent behind anything he did, even with that kinda creepy smile he was throwing his way.

"Heroes don't get anythin' done by just sittin' around, you know!" Ivan was supposed to be the villain, sure, but it wasn't like he had to be in - character for this, or anything! It wasn't a requirement, and he wasn't gonna treat his best friend like a villain, because he wasn't. This was just an exercise. It wasn't that big of a deal to Alfred, personally, but it was a big deal to Ivan, and that meant something. 

"C'mon, hero!" Was he playing the villain, now? "Show me what you got!"

 **Disembodied Yeah! - Last Monday at 3:32 AM**  
The tar in his chest hardening into something that tore at his lungs and twisted in his stomach as Alfred spoke. His knuckles white and fingernails digging into his palm where they were wrapped around his pipe. 

Alfred was calling him his pet name. He was still smiling at him. Alfred was...

Alfred was making fun of him. He knew he was not the hero. He was not treating him any different because he did not see it any differently. 

He never was the hero. Alfred was just having fun. 

The scarf twisted tighter around the small doll. It’s figure bowing and groaning under force as Ivan’s mind spiraled and his emotions grew more desperate and wounded. The fabric winding higher on the doll, twisting around its throat like a snake hoping to kill its prey. 

Ivan started forward now. The doll dragging against the concrete behind him as he approached Alfred with a falsified calm. The muscles in his back and shoulders tight and shaking from the strain of keeping himself contained. General’s voice in his head reminding him he had never be strong enough for a friends. 

He rose his pipe with one quick motion and brought it down into the doorway where Alfred stood, just inches from his head. The steel pipe bending on the impact as a piece of the wall crumbled. Ivan’s eyes were distant and watery as he spoke now, “I do not think this in funny.”

 **sho - chan - Last Monday at 3:49 AM**  
Though Alfred ducked, and winced, he still wasn't afraid. Jeez, was the big guy starting to cry? There was something in Ivan's eyes that made something dark twist in his chest, panic surfacing in the quick beats of his part. His panic stemmed from a lingering worry of having upset his friend -- for real -- when he'd just been trying to help. 

"I'm not tryna be mean, Vanya," Alfred said, lower, through slightly gritted teeth, quirk faltering. He was still looking for an opening, keeping his American - decorated cane as his only brace away from Ivan, though his brows were pinched in concern. 

But now, he was shaking.

Still not afraid, no. Ivan is just absolutely freezing because he's so upset, sapping the warmth from the very air around them, being so close. He was growing dangerously near the point of his teeth chattering. "You know what I --"

A burst of warmth from behind Ivan snapped him back to attention, faltering for a moment before scrambling away, grabbing his cane like a baseball bat in case Ivan tried to come after him. Though, in his haste, he could see what Kiku had done. Small licks of flame were on the ground now, but quickly dissipating due to the cold in the room -- but that wasn't even what caught his eye. 

Ivan's scarf. Severed, with the tatters cut off still wrapped partially around the doll Kiku now held in his clawed grasp. It looked as if he'd slashed it with his talons, but he had all three, and that meant they needed to go, now. Alfred snapped Ivan's attention back to himself before telling Kiku to book it with the three "hostages," planning to leave himself alone to face Ivan himself.

 **Disembodied Yeah! - Last Monday at 4:24 AM**  
His scarf had gone slack after a sharp tuck. Ivan hardly was given the chance to even try to turn his head to look before his attention snapped back to Alfred. The expression on his face telling him too much and not enough all at once. Kiku had done something to his scarf. 

He needed to look. He needed to make sure it was okay. He needed it be okay. Katyusha had given this to him.

His smile was gone now, replaced with something shakier and irregular. His breath stuttering in his throat and pupils blown as he dropped the pipe. Both hands coming to grip urgently at the fabric around his neck, not caring for the dolls or this exercise anymore. 

Why do the bad things always happen to him? He was trying so hard to be good.

 **sho - chan - Last Monday at 4:57 AM**  
"Vanya -- Ivan--" Alfred pleaded, dropping his own cane -- partially because his hands were startling to struggle against the cold, but more because he wanted -- needed to have his hands on Ivan to steady him, to make him look at him, to let him make it better, this was Ivan, he needed to make it better for him, at least more bearable --

He let out a gasp as he grabbed onto the other's shoulders, warmth immediately seeping from his body. But God, Ivan was already so cold, and Alfred knew exactly what was happening, and he had to stop it. It was his job as a hero, wasn't it? To make everything better?

"Look at me, dude," Alfred stumbled over his words from the cold, but kept his grip, though it was burning from the biting chill. "Look at me, you have to breathe, it's gonna be okay, okay?" There were some tears on his lashes that were starting to freeze. "You gotta stop, you're hurting yourself!"

 **Disembodied Yeah! - Last Monday at 6:50 AM**  
Ivan did not want to hear Alfred tell him what to do. He was tired of people telling him what to do. He did not want to listen to what they told him. He did not want to do the things they made him. 

He did not want to be hurt anymore. He wanted the pain in his heart to go away. He wanted this to stop. 

His hands released his scarf only to seize Alfred by the front of his hero costume and physically throw him away from himself, not caring how much strength he used. He just wanted him away.

His voice was low as he spoke again with tears pooling against his rapidly cooling skin, “You do not get to tell me what to do. You do not want to help me.”

 **sho - chan - Last Monday at 11:46 PM**  
Alfred grit his teeth as he hit the concrete wall, biting down a gasp as his ears rung, seeing stars that were most definitely not from his hero suit. He pulled away from the wall, dizzy, feeling blood drip from the back of his head. 

“What the fuck are you even talking about?!” The hero snapped, struggling back to his feet with a wobble. His quirk was de - activated, and Alfred found he could not properly muster the strength to use it for the moment.

“Do you even hear yourself, Ivan?! I’m your fucking BEST FRIEND!” He cried, balling his hands into fists. He needed to calm down. He needed to get ahold of his anger so he could help Ivan, but how? Where the teachers watching? What the fuck were they doing? 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Alfred lunged for Ivan, wrapping his arms tightly around him in an attempt to both give him some warmth and stop him in his tracks. He shivered violently. “Please, dude, listen to me!”

 **Disembodied Yeah! - Yesterday at 2:25 AM**  
Ivan was still for only a moment when Alfred grabbed him. His breathe stopping completely with his movement before he resurged into motion, thrashing with all of his strength in the hold. His voice rising into a panicked bawl as he pressed his hands squarely on Alfred’s chest, “No! No! No! NO! Don’t touch me! I do not you to touch me!” 

He could not breathe. His lungs would not let him get in enough air. His breathe coming in desperate gasps as he struggled free from Alfred’s grip. 

He stumbled backwards until his back hit the solid wall, sliding down to the floor and curling into himself. His head hung between his knees. Both hands coming up to fist into the fabric of scarf again as he ground his teeth together. The bones grinding together making an audible noise as Ivan spoke to himself through his clenched jaw, “I do not want to play anymore. I want General Winter to make it go away. Make it go away.”

One of his hand unwound from his scarf only to grasp at the front of his shirt where the pain still remained. It was only getting worse. The cold grip spreading throughout his entire chest. His heart aching where it thumped desperately against his ribcage, begging to leave him too.

 **sho - chan - Yesterday at 3:23 AM**  
Alfred hit the wall again once Ivan had thrashed his way out of his grip, being roughly shoved away a second time. This time, though, it took him a moment to recover, stars swimming across his vision as he fell to his knees, dizzy and the world going partly out of focus, and that wasn’t just because his glasses where slightly obscured. 

The new mark was at the side of his temple now, sluggishly dripping down his cheek and onto the concrete floor. He hardly noticed once he had recovered from the shove, though, blinking hard as he stood on even more of a wobble, eyes set right back on Ivan. God. Did he ever know when to stop? 

Alfred prayed the teachers were on the way to help as he started over to Ivan, now curled into himself, clenching and unclenching his fists. Ivan had freaked, so maybe he had to be more gentle this time? Though the mumbling about General Winter had Alfred narrowing his eyes, he pressed a hand to Ivan’s chest, gritting his teeth when the sharp sensation of cold hit him, once again. 

“Ivan,” He started, more tentatively, “please. Just look at me.” He could use his quirk now, but he wouldn’t. Though there was now a small tinge of fear in the back of his mind that Ivan would toss him again, he forcibly kept it down. Ivan needed him right now, didn’t he? Of course he did! He was just going to get himself hurt like this if Alfred didn’t find a way to snap him out of it before the teachers came.

 **Disembodied Yeah! - Yesterday at 3:37 PM**  
Ivan shivered when the hands touched him again but did not move to throw them off this time. His murmuring following his train of thought now. 

No one was supposed to want to touch him. No one was going to see him as a friend if he couldn’t he was strong enough. No one was going to believe he could be a hero. 

The hand gripping his shirt tightening till the fabric groaned under the abuse as it was slowly growing brittle with the cold. His eyes brimming with tears that refused to fall down his face as he looked up at the person touching him, as he looked up at Alfred. 

A cold much more painful than his quirk squeezed the bleeding remains of his heart when his eyes caught sight of the blood sluggishly framing Alfred’s face and dripping down onto the floor. He had done that. He had hurt Alfred. 

He did not want to hurt anyone. 

The tears that had threatened to spill from his eyes since the beginning of the exercise broke loose. His aching hands releasing his clothing as he reeled himself in just enough to cancel his own quirk. A devastating feeling of failure chasing the burning into his chest. His voice warbled miserably over the tears as he whispered Alfred’s name, shaking visibly as his hand came to grip at Alfred’s wrist.

 **sho - chan - Yesterday at 5:19 PM**  
“Thank you,” Alfred sighed, breathless and relieved. He wasn’t sure if he was entirely thanking Ivan or some higher power for calming down, but both options would do. His hands were trembling from the cold, but any doubts he had in Ivan dissipated the instant the other’s hand gently gripped his wrist. 

He came forward, laying his head on Ivan’s shoulder, pressing closer. The Russian was still freezing — though Alfred could easily sense the quirk had ceased activation, and the piercing cold in the room was slowly, but surely, starting to subside. He pressed even closer, pulling his hand away from Ivan’s chest and moving to lean both his shoulder against him and hold his hand, in an attempt to give what warmth he could offer. 

“Alright, we gotta head back, bud.” He wiped at Ivan’s tears with a hand, feeling some of them beginning to crystallize against his fingertips, the remnants of the other’s quirk still present. “You did good, man. It’s hard controlling it when they put you through shit like that, so don’t worry about it! You got it under control.” Alfred flashed him a slightly strained grin as he started moving again, slinging an arm around Ivan’s shoulder to help him back to his feet. 

Though, before he would ever get the chance to do so, Mr. Kirkland -- he could tell it was their teacher by his accented swears -- burst through the door with a ferocity that Alfred found, now, was completely unnecessary. ( Although, he’d done the same thing earlier, but for dramatic flare. )

Arthur was supposed to be the adult. But when Alfred turned to him, he saw something raw and angry in his eyes that was going to spell disaster -- and activated his own quirk a second too late, yanking out of Ivan's hold and trying scramble up to his feet, tripping, and then scrambling right back up again, yelling for the teacher to stop, that Ivan was okay now, that he'd just gotten it under control, but of course.

_Of course, he didn't listen._

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur Kirkland 
> 
> Quirk: Fairy Dust  
> Arthur can induce hallucinations in a person just by glancing at them. Their eyes do not have to meet, but he can only use it on one person at a time. 
> 
> Abilities: 
> 
> By - Design: Arthur uses a specified hallucination on the target in order to subdue them as fast as possible. Usually used in sneak - attacks with prep.
> 
> Coin Toss: Usually used in the spur of the moment, or when Arthur is unhinged, this ability randomizes the hallucinations according to the target’s mental state. Also typically used against those quirks he does not know.


End file.
